Chase
by WintryWishes
Summary: As time ticks past, it is time to decide who is the hunter...and who is the hunted. It's a game of cat and mouse, a game of chase.
1. Prologue

This new idea a result of the whole story currently stopped at book 43. Which means this story continues from the ending of book 43.  
  
Summary: As time ticks past, it is time to decide who is the hunter...and who is the hunted. However, underestimation can be deadly...for both parties.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Detective Conan, I would no longer be slogging in piles of homework. Thus, I am only borrowing the characters; any OOCness is purely my fault.  
  
Warning: Violence will appear in the later chapters, rated PG-13. This will probably span over a looong time, and updates will come at very slow pace, around once every four to six weeks. Not for the impatient.  
  
Author's note: Like above, OOCness is my fault. Tell me is there's any. But for the characterization of Akai, Vermouth and Gin, it is straight from my point of view of them. Gin is a sadistic...um...sadist, Vermouth is sly, cunning and curious, while Akai is, well, him. (Not sure of how I'm going to portray him, he is quite flexible when it comes to situations.)  
  
Pairings: Shinichi/Ran (for reasons check out my bio), Miyano/Akai (personal challenge) and Heiji/Kazuha. Also have one-sided Ayumi/Conan, and Genta/Ayumi/Mitsuhiko.  
  
Presenting:  
  
Walking Towards Death  
  
By WintryWishes  
  
The door opened and closed silently, the newcomer didn't even knock. "How did it go?" Akai's soft voice broke the silence. He had seen her running out of the room, a smile on her face. His suspicions were aroused, of course, but he kept himself in the shadows until she was out of the place. After all, like he said, he was not ready to face her yet.  
  
"Why Akai-san, what a surprise! Take a seat!" Jodie Saintmillion, as she was now known, gestured towards the chair near the hospital bed. Akai didn't even move. He repeated his question, this time with more than just a steel note in his words. Saintmillion finally answered his question. "That blond girl? She refused the offer."  
  
"She did?" the normally impassive tone now featured surprise. Surprise indeed. He would have though that, since she had changed her identity once, she would change it again. After all, wasn't she worried about her friends' safety, now that her cover was blown?  
  
"Yes. She said that although changing identity would provide cover for a while, it couldn't last forever, and that it would only endanger more people around her. She also said that..." Jodie trailed off. Perhaps that was the difference between herself and that girl. That simple sentence.  
  
"Said what?" Two sharp syllables interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Said that she didn't want to run," Jodie's features showed none of her irritation, a result of years of being an FBI agent. Akai was always calm and composed, and even when he did show emotion, it would only be _that_ little. Normally around a bunch of smoking men playing poker, she had taken his no-nonsense presence as a lifeline for her sanity. She had to admit, however, that it did get irritating at times...and now was one of them.  
  
"And you let her get away?" Akai's tone was now incredulous. Briefly allowing him the luxury of wondering how he was going to survive working with this woman, he quickly got back to the subject. "Do you know that she could provide very important information about the organization if she joined us? And you just let her get away?" He let his voice rise a little in pitch, to convey his message across. Perhaps he should have let that American actress kill her after all.  
  
Jodie watched her partner - leader, more like - walk out of the room straight after this, smiling a little. Had she known better, she would have said Akai wished, for a moment back there, that Christine had killed her. Problem is, she did know better. At which her smile widened. Old habits die - hard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're not lying?" he went straight to the subject, eyebrows rising skeptically, drawing a laugh from Vermouth who was sitting next to him. After all, it was nice to see some expression other than neutral or sadistic. However, it disappeared as soon as it came. But it _was_ Gin she was talking to here.  
  
"Why should I?" she put on a sad, puppy dog expression, and for good measure, pouted. It did no good. Her words became more business-like at once, seeing that she would probably get a pistol pointed at her - again - if she didn't. Already she could see the slight twitch in his pocket, where his left hand was in, conveniently with the pistol. "The school records were thoroughly checked. Here is a photo of this, ah, new pupil named Haibara Ai and you can see if I'm lying."  
  
She slid a small, rectangular photo across the glass tabletop, making the light filtering through the window fall onto the photo. Sheesh, she knew that she had _specifically_ chosen this place for its lights, or lack thereof, but not only does it make her unrecognizable, it did the same to the photo. After all, she was the one who sat at the dark end so she could have a good view of Gin's expression, and his hand, or more likely, gun.  
  
Gin's hand, right hand, which meant his left was still holding Mr. Black- and-Dangerous, stretched out to take the photo. After a close survey - one could never stop being careful - his lips cracked into an all-too-familiar grin. "Welcome back, Sherry."  
  
The cold, threat-promising voice sliced through the air, like a sharp blade, ready to strike.  
  
Edited: 1st Feb'04; corrected a typo. 


	2. Beginning

Author's note: All the other things are at the first chapter. I really did not want to do too much pairings, but they were essential to the storyline. Also, when I refer to a person with different names, eg: Conan, Shinichi, there is a reason. Difficult to explain, but read on and you'll see. And by the way, Mr. Black-and-Dangerous stands for a GUN. That's probably the only black-colored thing that Gin would hold, and at the same time, scare Vermouth. A knife or something is not his style, and they're not black. I think I've got that covered.  
  
A/N: By the day, _TEXT_ stands for words in italics.  
  
Chapter summary: And it is only the beginning...of the end.  
  
"Welcome back, Sherry."  
  
The cold, threat-promising voice sliced through the air, like a menacing blade, ready to strike, ready to kill. And opposite Gin, Vermouth found a shiver run through her spine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She already knew death was inevitable. Akemi nee-chan once asked her, "Why must God take back the lives he gave us?" she didn't answer at that time, but she already knew the answer. Because our existence, nee-chan, will only bring an end to others'. Because we don't deserve to stay here after what we've done. Because, nee-chan, we're not worthy to live.  
  
But even as the inevitable draws closer, it was not death that she feared. At least, not her death, that was. Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Hagase and even the Mouris were in danger of getting killed, slaughtered, _murdered_. Not to mention that detective and his girlfriend from Osaka. She was very clear with the ways of the organization. Too clear, perhaps.  
  
_Whoever linked, however little, to the Organization will die. _  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Beads of sweat clung on to Conan's face as he ran and thought at the same time, trying his best to decipher the numbers. Behind him, Heiji was doing likewise. And there were only two more games left...  
  
Make that one...  
  
And two strikes left.  
  
The player raised his arm, and the ball flew from the now outstretched hand. Another strike.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saintmillion's words rang in his head. _Didn't want to run._ Perhaps, he mused; he should do the same too. There was no way of running from the truth. It would only find you again in the end, and you will only find yourself facing it.  
  
Like now.  
  
Abandoning the last of his doubts at the back of his mind (where they continued nagging and arguing), he stepped up to that so-called-scientist's house and rang the doorbell. Even as his uncertainties resurfaced, the door opened, and Hagase's round face peered out. "May I help you?"  
  
Akai raised his hand to his face and took off his dark glasses, watching Hagase's eyes widen in recognition (no doubt thanks to that Kudo guy here). "Yes, you may." And before the shell-shocked Hagase could respond, he let himself in. Scanning the room, his eyes narrowed at the thought that this was a wasted trip, seeing to sign of a young boy. "Where's that boy?" the sentence came out more of a frustrated growl than a question due to the realization that this was a wasted trip, while green eyes continued searching the place for any sign of a strawberry-blonde head.  
  
"Conan-kun? He is out...playing with his friends." Hagase answered, deciding to play on the safe side. After all, Shinichi had warned him against trusting this guy, and it was almost never wrong to trust Shinichi.  
  
Situations these two days were being too hard on him, Akai decided, realizing that it was harder to keep the new growl from clawing at his throat. "If I were an agent from the organization, you would be dead right now. However, it's not going to be any different if you don't tell me the right answer, this instant." Than after a pause, he added, "And if I were from the organization, I would still track him down, even with you dead." Hagase swallowed visibly, before finally giving in. After getting the latest whereabouts of the kid cum detective, Akai, deciding that it wasn't going to do his temper any good standing around here _and STILL not seeing any strawberry-blonde head_, turned on his heels and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who was it?" Ai asked, seeing Professor Agasa walking into the kitchen, moments after the doorbell rang.  
  
"That FBI agent asking for Shinichi-kun. For a case, I suppose." Agasa answered, slight discomfort showing on his face.  
  
"He threatened you?" Ai asked knowingly. _Idiot. Didn't he have better things to do, like killing criminals on accident and almost getting suspended by the FBI office? _ "I'll take that as a yes, then," she added, seeing Agasa nod.  
  
"Ha! Shinichi-kun would laugh at me if he found out." Agasa answered, scratching his head sheepishly. There was a slight smile from Ai, albeit a little forced. _Get a hold of yourself, Shiho. It's over. You made it that way. _ She shook her head, trying to clear it. But for a moment back there, she thought...that he was looking for her.  
  
_Dream on, girl, dream on. _  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Think, Hattori, think! What could the code be?" Conan shouted over the din, keeping at eye on the players at the same time.  
  
"How do I know? I'm..."  
  
"And player three is getting ready to throw the ball, we can see player one..." The commentator announced.  
  
"...not a..." Heiji yelled back, helplessness and frustration piling on top of each other to form anger.  
  
"...reversing..."  
  
"...psychologist..." The commentator's words of 'his steps' were drowned out as something struck the two detectives at the same time.  
  
"Reverse psychology! What if...what if.the answer to the code was the same?" As one, the two of them ran towards the place that suddenly seemed so far away. 47 metres, player number 3, row 4.  
  
_Ring, ring. _ Heiji snatched the phone from the hands of a pudgy boy, leaving him crying and his mother glaring. "Good try, detective. You'll need to be always lucky, however, to win." The line was dead before anyone could say a word, and the next few numbers appeared on the screen. 8 [13] 7  
  
Heiji's angry cursing only worsened after five minutes, when the duo had gone to all places they had thought of, to no avail. But in the meantime, however, Conan managed to spot...in the crowd...the face of Shuuichi Akai, making his way to them. "Edogawa-san," Akai's voice was the clipped one of a professional, cold, emotionless. "The FBI would appreciate if you help with an investigation." And, seeing Conan's not very well hidden suspicion, he added in an undertone, "Of course, it will only hinder you if you don't cooperate, _Kudo-san_."  
  
Heiji didn't manage to hear the last sentence, but the mere expression change on Kudo's face was enough. It went from suspicion to shock in the matter of a second. Horror seized him as the probabilities of what caused this change went through his mind. What if... "Don't worry, Hattori. He's from the FBI," Kudo had the _grace_ to assure him after a whole minute of leaving him worrying. Catching that certain something in Kudo's voice, Heiji made a mental note to be aware of this strange man. "Later, Akai," he heard Kudo speak to the man, probably called Akai. (Wow, what a clever inference.) "This is more important."  
  
Akai frowned. This was definitely what he had sped all the way here for. But staring (glaring) into Kudo's eyes, he knew that that boy would never leave until he finished what he was doing. "What is it?" he struggled to keep his tone cool, professional. There was silence (well, from Conan and Akai anyway) as Conan snatched the phone from Heiji to show Akai.  
  
This was definitely not good, Heiji thought as he glowered at the younger (looking) boy beside him. The FBI guy was now staring at the numbers on the screen, rather obviously not interested. _What does the FBI want with Kudo, anyway? Its not as if they knew...is it? _ "Oi, Kudo," his tone was low. "Does he _know_?"  
  
Silence. The chillness of the moment contrasted sharply with the cheering of the background. It held for a few minutes, before Conan turned towards Akai. "Thought of anything yet?" Heiji saw the unwillingness to answer in Conan's face. After all, wasn't that boy the one who had told him that the more the people who knew his secret, the more danger they were in? Of course, Kudo would never have told anyone, but it was clear that he felt guilty for Akai's knowledge of the event. He had said it before, and her would say it again: that guy's an idiot. What's he feeling guilty for? Not inheriting his mother's acting abilities wholesale? If so, then about him, Heiji Hattori? How many times had he almost revealed Kudo's real identity? Did Kudo even blame him for it? No. Then what was that baka's problem with himself?  
  
The sharp whistle of the referee announced the end of yet another game. "Oi...Edogawa, we can talk about this later. Right now, we have a case to solve, and a stadium to save." Akai let out a snort at this case of big headedness, which went unnoticed by the duo. The two detectives managed to squeeze into a corner of the stadium, which, miraculously, was empty, save a few dust bunnies. Meanwhile, Conan had left it to (a very disgruntled) Akai to listen to the radio. ("Either that or I, who hold Very Vital Information, will die.")  
  
An extra loud burst of cheering caused Akai to hold the earplugs away from his ear. "One more game left." He informed them. "I suggest you get out of the building now, in case you cannot solve the puzzle." Conan turned to face Akai so fast that Heiji didn't notice it until a moment later. His face was contorted by anger, his dislike for the FBI agent only too clear. All right, maybe _dislike_ was an understatement.  
  
"Don't you understand? The lives of all the people here depend on us! If we leave right now, there will be no one to stop that psycho lunatic! The people will DIE, damnit, don't you care?" For a moment, there was no longer any resemblance between the small figure trying to fly at Akai (Heiji managed to hold him in) and a kid. Conan's eyes burned with a fiery intensity, and at the same time, his determination to break the code and save the stadium. And for a moment, Akai truly understood what made this boy stand up against the Black Organization for so long.  
  
_His sense of righteousness. His determination. His respect for others' life. _  
  
"Show me the numbers again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was still high in the sky, but a series of tall plants blocking the window cast the classroom in shadows. Sensei Lin sat by her desk, marking the work that the group of seven year-olds had handed in to her. The above- mentioned children were rushing out of the school, footsteps pattering against the stone floor of the corridor. Sensei Lin looked up and smiled as Genta bade goodbye to her. Every since that time, when he and the self- proclaimed 'Detective Boys' discovered her true side, she no longer bothered to hide it from them. Now, she faced her class every morning with a smile on her face, loving the sound of the children's laughter.  
  
The sound of music.  
  
There was the final thud of a footstep, before they disappeared completely. The school sank into a veil of silence once more. Might as well, she thought, rubbing her temples. Lovable as the children may be, there were times when they just got a little _too_ noisy. The silence of an empty school was just as welcoming.  
  
Footsteps thudded in the background. Sensei Lin frowned. She was the only one who stayed back at school to mark the children's work. Other sensei often had families waiting for them at home. The security guard was another matter. Normally, one would find him asleep an hour before the children were dismissed. Even if there were the rare chance he was awake, she would have to wait until night fell. No names of suitable candidates popped into her mind. The Mouris? Edogawa-chan had missed school that day, out with some friends, Koguro Mouri had said. It was only sensible that they collected his schoolwork. Wait, they were out too.  
  
Sensei Lin's head turned as the footsteps stopped outside the classroom she was in, turned to her fate...  
  
Gin waked away from the dead corpse, shadows dancing across that taunt face, his lips spilt into a thin, dangerous smile. Behind him, blood flowed from that teacher's wound. A shot aimed at the heart. He didn't miss. He never misses.  
  
The games have begun.  
  
Finis.  
  
*Stretches.* Finally, the chapter is finished. Sorry for taking so long, but the next few updates may take even longer. But rest assured, I will not abandon this fic. There, you have my word for it, so anytime I ever go back on my word, you may track me down and call me a liar. Also, my DC fic beta reader (thought it was unfair to get someone who didn't know DC to beta read for me) told me that my points of view on friendship and love (I gave her the lay out of my script) were too mushy. Sorry, from where I came from, the rule 'you are but a prawn to those who call themselves friends' stand. *Bitter laugh.* Thus, my opinion on true friendship may to a bit soft, but I'm working on it. After all, isn't the trust between the DC characters the thing that allowed them to precede to far?  
  
I'll stop ranting. I hope I've kept to Akai's character. I admire Gosho Aoyama's works too much to even try to disrespect her characters. Reckon Shinichi and Heiji's characters were fine. And for the other people, they will show up in the next chapter, just as a character, no major point. Sorry for cutting them out. 


	3. Chase

Author's note: Disclaimer, warnings are at the first chapter.  
  
I noticed that reception for the second chapter was little...none at all. I wasn't expecting a whole bunch of reviews, but none...it makes me wonder if I've done anything wrong. If I have, do tell me, kay? I want to improve, and I'm not going to if I don't get someone telling me how. Or at least where I'm going wrong.  
  
How does one save a document from Microsoft word as html document? My computer skills are ridiculously limited, so if you know how, please tell me. Via mail or anything.  
  
Chapter summary: It's a game of cat and mouse, a game of chase.  
  
Akai extended his hand towards the small kid in front of him. "Show me the numbers again."  
  
Heiji looked at Kudo for confirmation. After all, the kid did know the agent better than him. There was a small nod from the other party, and he surrendered the phone to the tall man in front of them. All his senses were screaming for him to take the phone back. Though he may not show it, but he seriously felt that this man is a bastard. His indifference for the people's lives, and that I-care-naught look, all mounted to that fact that he was a cold blooded...inhuman. Heiji's heart was boiling, but he knew this was not the time to show it. He would give that man a huge punch after this, but that was after. There were more important things to do now, other than quarreling with ice-mans who wouldn't care at all.  
  
There was a pause when Akai thought over the code, before he spoke, his tone confident. "Anyone tried eight seats west, thirteen seats north, and seven seats east, starting from the seat where you found the last phone?" Heiji looked over at Kudo. Indeed, that thought had never crossed their minds. There was no time to waste. The taller of the detectives leapt up and headed straight for the seat, while the shorter one merely looked up at Akai.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Hattori was interested in catching the criminal, but he was more concerned about this strange man.  
  
"An old code from the FBI." Akai shrugged nonchalantly. Conan, seeing that he could get no more from the tight-lipped man, turned back to the map he and Hattori had borrowed from a spectator. Even though they had solved all the codes, there was still the chance that the person would bomb up the place anyway. The three places where the phones were planted were scattered all over the stadium, which meant the man had to be on the move continuously. No clue there. But if he hated the place so much that he wanted to kill all the people, then...  
  
Time was running out. Without another thought, Conan ran down the steps into the tiny exit where the washrooms where located. They were situated underneath the stadium, somewhere round the center of the stadium...the center...  
  
There! Just beside the washroom door, the emergency exit held a ladder and a trapdoor that would open up to the center of the field.  
  
He had everything planned. The bomb was set to blow up in ten minutes time, giving him enough time to flee. And the door burst open. He whirled around. He had obviously locked the door, just minutes ago. How could it suddenly open? "Who's there?" his voice echoed round the room, sounding hollow even to himself.  
  
"It was a brilliant plan. By leaving the code solving to a seventeen year- old kid, no one would have even guessed the code, seeing that it was a long forgotten one from the FBI itself. Oldest trick in the book, actually, but it nearly worked." A small figure emerged from behind the door, the only feature that could be seen from the shadows being a large pair of glasses, its lenses reflecting the light from the emergency room. At his feet, a pair of shoes crackled with what looked like static energy. Wait a minute...a kid? How could a kid spoil the whole plan? He had been at it for months, scheming and strategizing the codes. He was almost certain no one would break it. But now, here was a kid reading his mind like a book!  
  
There was a defeated sigh. "Yes. I intended to bomb the stadium no matter what. Which is why I'm not bothering to even ring the cell phone left at the seat." He raised his head to look at the clear blue eyes that did not seem to fit in the face of a child. Those eyes...were so mature, so intelligent. Almost as though the owner had experienced the same tragedy as himself. He could feel tears streaming down his face now. "This place is worthless. There used to be a hospital here, built specially for the poor. But to build the stadium, they demolished it." He choked on a sob. "My wife was just about to give birth. When the others were evacuating, she was in pain and could not move. She was left behind. And she went down with the building." His legs felt weak. Slowly, the strength to hold himself up slipped away, leaving him as a kneeling pile on the floor. "How could they? How could they KILL A PERSON JUST FOR A RECREATION CENTER?"  
  
Conan walked out fully from behind the door, his footsteps making no sound against the cold pavement floor, light glinting off his lenses, hiding his eyes. The boy's lips were curved into a bitter smile, as though mocking at his whole, twisted life, so similar to the little detective's own, though in another way. "I had thought that you were a cold-blooded animal. Never once would I have imagined you weeping for the loss of a person." Conan looked up to face him, eyes flashing angrily. "If so, then why won't you spare a thought for the rest out there ?"  
  
A ball of black and white popped out from the belt he was wearing, expanded, and within a second, it was hurdling towards him. There was no time to dodge. And even as he blacked out, two words escaped from his lips, "You won."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're so lucky!" Genta gushed. How Conan always managed to go to the best cases was beyond him. Beside him, Conan bounced a football on his knee, a look of boredom on his face. After Heiji found out about the whole thing, he had been furious, insisting that Conan had realized it earlier and didn't tell the older-looking boy just so that he, Conan, could catch the criminal. Ha. Did he mention that it was Heiji's face that got into the news? No, obviously not.  
  
They had barely walked ten steps away from Professor Hagase's house when he called them back. "Oi! Genta! Call the others to stop! Seems like there's no school today." He called from the gate, a serious expression on his usually cheery face. Conan turned back in time to see Agasa's silhouette walk back into the house, and an impending feeling of doom fell over him. Call it his detective instinct, but something was not right. Agasa waited till all of them were seated in his living room before speaking again. "Your principal just called. Seems like there was a murder case at your school." Conan's heart gave a little jolt. "The deceased was you teacher, sensei Lin. She died from a shot to the heart." His eyes shifted to meet Conan's. "Heiji Hattori is already there checking out the scene. If you don't mind, I and Ai will send Conan home, seeing that it is furthest of all." Even in the face of a murder, Hagase's excuse sounded lame, but Conan spared that no further thought. The moment the other three grumbling children went off, he bombarded Hagase with questions. Or, at least, was about to, but Hagase caught him. "I know nothing about it. I've already repeated exactly what your principal said. Why else do you think I'm driving you there?" his jokes sounded forced even to himself, something that went unnoticed, for once, as Conan dialed the Mouri's number on the phone.  
  
"Ran nee-chan? It seems like we can't go to school today." Ran's voice sounded over the phone, saying that, she knew, and she wanted him home as soon as possible. "But...but I want to stay at Professor Hagase's! He got a new game and...and" Conan whined, acting his part as a little kid.  
  
There was a pause from the other side and Ran's defeated words came over the line, "Look after yourself, and promise you'll come back." She spoke softly, as though the other party was anything but a kid. Actually, that /i true, but she didn't know that...right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kazuha watched on, concerned, as Ran put down the phone, and floated towards the kitchen...or whatever room she was heading for. Yes, floated was the right word. Ever since they came back from the stadium, Ran's been like that – dreamy, listless. There was no longer any life to what she did, as though her mind was elsewhere...somewhere far, far away.  
  
There was a loud crash as Ran tripped over a chair, but instead of the usual, glaring at the lifeless object and kicking it back into place, Ran merely placed it back, without even a word of complaint. Kazuha frowned. This wouldn't do. "Ran!" she called, beckoning to her friend. No response. "RAN!" This came as a yell, but it worked. Koguro woke from his drunken slumber for a few seconds to curse at her, before fell back into his stupor, and Ran seemed to be jolted out of whatever place she was in, and her head turned to acknowledge Kazuha's greeting, only to find the young girl beckoning to her.  
  
Ran turned her back on wherever she was going where was she going, anyway? and headed back to the couch. _Wasn't she supposed to be going there in the first place? _ There was a sharp pain as her knee banged into the table, but she ignored it as her mind slid back to during that tournament, only two days ago. That expression...it was so familiar...it was Shinichi's. The same exhausted but confident expression that he often wore on his tougher cases, it now appeared on Conan. What did it mean? Is Conan Shinichi? The raging wars between her thoughts made her head spin. Her logical side said that it was just Ran being silly again, that no mere human could swap to and fro between ages (she had seen Shinichi a couple of times after Conan appeared, remember that), but Shinichi was no mere human. Conan was Shinichi, her gut instinct told her that. Seventeen years of learning screamed against that statement, bringing her back to square one. How she wished...how she wished something would happen again...something, anything to prove that Conan and Shinichi were different people. Hear: different. She wanted to believe that the two were not lying to her, that she could trust the both of them...and not that they had been lying to her for more than a year...  
  
There was a tug at her sleeve, and she turned to look right into Kazuha's eyes. "Ran," Kazuha's voice was caring, concerned, gentle. "Now can you please tell me what is going on?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why did you have to do it yourself, Aniki?" Vodka's face held an expression of bewilderment. As usual, he received no immediate answer from the person he called 'aniki', and he waited patiently as he took the cigarette lighter from its place in the car, drew out a long white stick from the cigar box, and lit it. The red glow from the tip of the cigarette formed an eerie point in the dark interior of the car, something Aniki would not have disapproved of. His brother never cared much about appearances, but it was always good to look scary, or at least, threatening. Not that Aniki needed it, his eyes were enough. Vodka remembered the first time he looked into Aniki's eyes, after five years of separation since they entered the Black Organization. He was only seven then, and Gin, a year younger then him. But even at that age, Gin's eyes bore the maturity and icy cold depths of a trained assassin. Soon after that, he himself was taken for training, but the two were no longer the same. He was thought only to kill, and he knew that, but Aniki...Aniki was the brains of the whole Black Organization now, and it wouldn't be long before the organization was handed down to him. The one-year of difference between them suddenly seemed so long. He had never heard Gin laugh since, unless it was mockery.  
  
"Appreciate the chase, Vodka. It's the chase that makes the fruit taste good. I want her to know we're on her trail, to let her shiver in fear before we kill her." There was a slight pause, as though he was thinking about something. The ghost of a smile spread across his face, the blood lusting glint in his eye. "That's how a traitor deserves to die. Red blood contrasting against the falling flakes of white snow. Beautiful, is it not?"  
  
Despite himself, Vodka shivered.  
  
_He had never heard Gin laugh since._  
  
Author's notes: I noticed that I seem to end with a scenario of Gin every time. When did I adopt this weird habit? Also, book 44 of Detective Conan is now out. My theory for the mystery seems so childish and shallow compared to the anime's. Sigh. Does the chapter need improving? *Hint hint hint* If so, do tell me. *Hint hint hint hint hint* 


End file.
